


Stupid Kate

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [118]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of unwanted touching, Pre-Slash, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Warning: Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words understand, neighbor and park.





	Stupid Kate

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/180655267329/so-im-behind-still-by-28-well-no-27-now)

“I don’t understand,” Stiles said as he glared at the woman in front of him. “You think that just because my neighbor smiled, that gives you the right to touch when told no.”

The woman sneered. “I can do whatever I want, my father owns this apartment.”

“Oh, thanks, now I know Argent is your dad. That will make things easier for my dad, who is the _sheriff_ , when he goes looking for you for harassment.”

The woman sniffed, then turned and stomped out towards her parked car.

“Thank you,” Derek said quietly.

“You’re welcome,” Stiles said with a smile.


End file.
